The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks: A Sequel
by Phantom7748
Summary: So... Well... I'm horrible at summaries, but you can look inside for a big giant A/N to find out more... First multi-chapter story, LinkxZelda. There's no story in this, despite the title. Takes place after the events of Spirit Tracks. It will be short.
1. A Day Off

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, and all those goodies. Nintendo does.**

_**A/N: Keep with me, as this is my first multi-chapter story, (Though it won't be long) and I'm not used to releasing on a regular basis. I read some other LinkxZelda Fanfics and thought that ST had the most natural Link and Zelda friendship in it. If you're looking for a story-line, don't keep reading this, because while it isn't a One-shot, It still is purely LinkxZelda.**_

_*Update!* Hey all, I recommend reading through my alternate version of this story when you finish up this one. It's longer, cleaner, etc. I should mention that it's from Zelda's perspective, too. If you don't feel like looking it up, here's a link for you. _.net/s/7842837/1/

* * *

Link raced up the steps to the castle, he was eager to see Zelda. He had recently received a letter from the Princess, to go see her. He hadn't talked to her much since she got her body back. He had to admit, he had grown quite fond of her on their journeys, and he now thought back to the beautiful moment when they stood on the horizon, holding hands. As he was daydreaming, Russell opened the castle door.

"Ey, recruit!" He said enthusiastically. "So, I heard about where you and the princess went after you came runnin' to me for a weapon."

"Huh?" Link sheepishly replied, coming out of his trance. "How did you find out?"

"The Princess addressed the whole of castle town and some others that came. You were still out."

Link looked confused, then understanding dawned on his face. When he got back with Zelda in tow, he had passed out on the spot. They took him to Aboda Village, and apparently, he had slept for close to 34 hours. Link didn't regret it either, that adventure took a lot out of him.

"Oh. Well, I'm on my way to see the Princess now, can I get through?"

"Oh, fine. But I want you to come down and train sometime."

"Train? I just saved Hyrule, and that was enough training. But I might just come down soon enough."

"Alright," Russell chuckled, and he stepped aside for Link to pass.

When Link reached the door to Zelda's headquarters, he nervously brushed himself off. As soon as he went to knock, the door flung open and a pink blur crashed into Link.

"Oof, Link, I didn't think you'd be standing right there," Zelda chided.

"I just got here..." Link said, a bit out of breath.

"So, since yore here, I assume you got the letter?"

"Of course." Link had no idea what to talk about. "What'd you need? Need to sneak out on another adventure?" Link thought this was a brave stab, but Zelda decided it wasn't brave enough, because she made a joke out of it.

"So, switch jobs this time? You get to walk around in the Phantom armor, and I get to slash stuff to death?" She didn't say this accusingly, but Link took it the wrong way.

"N-no, sorry-," Link stuttered.

"Oh, c'mon Link, I'm joking." She said, feeling guilty for the joke she played. Link blushed bright red, and Zelda thought it looked awfully cute. "So, what did you want to do today?"

"Oh, I thought you would know, you're the one who invited me."

"Well, I finally caught up with all the work from when we were gone, so I decided to take a break today. I thought you'd like to come with."

"To...?" Link said, still questioning.

"Well, I haven't figured that out yet, but I at least want to get out of this castle," She said with a bit of dislike in her voice. "Would you mind going for a train ride, Link?

"Sure, no problem," Link said, glad they had made progress with the situation. He thought is was very awkward talk to Zelda when she wasn't floating in mid-air like she did when she was a ghost. "But, you'll have to wait, I'll have to go to Aboda to get the passenger car, I only brought the engine."

"Aw, can I at least sit up front until we get it?" She said, trying to put on a puppy-dog-eyed face.

"Oh, I guess, but I'll warn you now, it'll be a bit crowded, and no matter what you say, you can't drive." Link said this as if it was going to be the next question out of her mouth.

"Ok..." said Zelda, a bit disappointed.

After a somewhat uncomfortable ride, Zelda was sitting in the passenger carriage, and Link was thankfully stretching out in the front.

"Ready Princess?" He called back.

"ALL ABOARD!" She called as she used to when they took off when she was still bodiless.

Link smiled and put it into first gear, he didn't want to go to fast, as Zelda could now run into things instead of flying through them.

"Aw, c'mon Link, you don't have to be like when you usually have passengers, besides, I hated when you had to take people all over the place, going slow is boring. Go faster! I know you can!" She had to shout the last couple words because the wind started to howl, Link had acknowledged her early.

He didn't know where she wanted to go, so he took her to Papuchia Village, he had seen a small island off the beach there, and he wanted to look at it more closely, as he didn't have time the last time he went by. He went a bit slow on the bridge, as it still didn't look all that sturdy, but then sped up and got to Papuchia in no time.

As he pulled in, Zelda looked inquisitively at Link, and he replied, "There's something I want to take a look at, saw it the other day and didn't get chance to check it out. You can come if you want."

He made his way towards the side of the island that he could see it on, and he heard Zelda following him.

"Is that it?" Zelda asked, pointing at the small island.

"Yeah, looks fun to swim to, wouldn't it be?" Link asked. He also thought this statement was bold, and this time, so did Zelda. Link yawned, as if on cue. "Not today though, too tired."

"Yeah, I'm kinda tired too, but we'll have to keep that in mind."

Now Link was really out of ideas to talk about, so he stood looking out at the island. He could see the Forest Realm in the near distance. Zelda reached for Link's hand, but when she brushed his fingers, she pulled back hesitantly. For a moment, Link was surprised at her daring, but then quickly grasped her hand before she could pull it all the way back. Link looked at Zelda, hoping he didn't go to far, and was glad to see the smile on her face.


	2. Late Night Wandering

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda, or any of it's awesome music for that matter. :(**

**A/N: I just finished a play through of Spirit Tracks, so I'm ready to go.**

* * *

Link lay in his bed back in Aboda. For the second time, Link had held Zelda's hand. The very next day, he had received a letter from the Princess, thanking him for the fun day, and reminding him to go swimming sometime. Little more than a week had passed and Link's patience was rewarded with another letter. He had been working all day, and just managed to hide the letter from Niko, and was able to read it when Niko finally fell asleep. It went like this:

_Dear Link,_

_ I hope you've been keeping busy, and so have I. In 3 days, I must travel to Goron Village, for a meeting with them. Me and Teacher need transport, I hope you'll do the job. After then, I have a free day, and provided I don't have a lot of paperwork, we can check out that island off the shore of Papuchia._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Princess Zelda_

On the evening of the second day, Link thought the day that he would get to play the part of 'royal engineer' would never come, much less the day he would go swimming with Zelda. He was in the Snow Realm, pulling the whistle rope and shooting through a portal to the Forest Realm near Aboda, and heading home. He fell asleep rather quickly, and was glad he did, because he was woken up before the sun rose by the postman.

"Huh? What are you doing here so late? Or early..." Link said sleepily.

"A letter from the Princess, Mr. Link," said the postman.

"Ok, thank you, sir," was all Link could say before he shut the door and plopped down to read it.

_Link,_

_ This letter will most likely reach you in the dead of the night, but I found out we must leave very early, and I must send this before teacher hires another engineer._

_ Thanks,_

_ Zelda_

The letter was very hastily written, but Link was glad. Niko was still asleep, but he was used to Link leaving before he got up because of his busy schedule. He grabbed his usual garb instead of his night things, changed, and bolted out of the door.

The moon was high above and Link raced to Castle Town without a problem, there wasn't any trains as it was dead night. He raced to the castle, and ran into a bit of trouble with a guard, who said a kid like Link shouldn't be trying to get in the castle at night, but he was saved by Zelda passing by, who was out for a midnight stroll.

After she had reassured the guard, they walked to a secluded part of the gardens. "Hey, Link. Thanks for coming so early, I didn't want Teacher hiring someone I didn't know." She blushed slightly as if this wasn't the real truth, but the darkness hid most of it.

"Yea, no problem," Link said, but his drowsiness took over and he yawned.

"You can go sleep if you want, Link," Zelda replied, angry at herself for waking him up so early.

"No, that's fine, just not used to getting up early, fell asleep quite early anyway," Link replied quickly, hearing the note of worry in Zelda's voice. He caught her eyes and looked into them. They were a beautiful, light blue, similar to his. He couldn't stand it, although it didn't fit, as he was still just waking up, it seemed quite romantic at night here. As he was moving closer to Zelda, a guard suddenly coughed and shifted, and Link realized what he was doing, and backed away.

Teacher arrived and found them and said, "Come Princess, I've found an engineer, we must be leaving soon."

"Ah, but I've found one too, Teacher. Link arrived early," Zelda replied smartly.

"Really, but he does look tired..." Teacher said as if he didn't want Link to be their engineer. "Well, you best get some shut eye, as we _do_ have to leave early."

"Alright, Link, follow me, you can sleep in my headquarters tonight, it gets awfully noisy in the barracks," Zelda said, blushing slightly again.

When they reached Zelda's room, Link lay down on the floor and just barely said 'good night' before he passed into a dreamless sleep.

Zelda, however, didn't fall asleep so easily. She kept thinking of Link. _He must either have nothing to do to come this early, he feels it's his duty to help me, or he likes me a lot. Or all of the above..._ With difficulty, she soon too fell to the hands of sleep.

Teacher burst into the room and both Zelda and Link woke with a start.

"Come now, we don't want to be late!" Teacher said urgently. "I will wait by the train."

With that he withdrew himself from the room, and closed the door.

Zelda lit a candle and said, "The nerve of him sometimes, barging in like that..."

Link got up off the floor and went over to Zelda, and put his hand on her shoulder. "Calm down, Princess. But like he said, we better get moving."

"I know... It's just..." She put her hand on Link's, and moved closer. Hand in hand, they made their way out to the train.

* * *

I know, Not much ZeLink in here, but it WILL come next chapter. After I finish the Fic, I'll have a notes section for you to read all about it.


	3. Meetings

After Zelda and Teacher were safely in the passenger car, Link took off toward Goron Village, feeling much better after some more sleep. He decided not to go through any portals, and just went through the Snow Realm via some Tracks that were restored after Malladus was defeated. After the train climbed the mountain to the Village, and smoothly stopped.

As Teacher got out, he said, "Boy, you're good. I'm not sure I've ever had a train ride like that. Smooth as silk."

"See, even Teacher lost his regrets," Zelda said, chuckling.

"What! I never had any regrets about the boy..." His voice trailed off.

Link laughed at this and said, "Teacher, you have no idea how I got this good. I still remember shipping you around when you were looking for the Princess."

"I- I have no idea what you talking about!" He replied defensively, with a hint of doubt in his tone. Well, erm, we must be going. The Chief will be waiting for us."

Link remembered the way from his various visits here, and he lead the way. It ended up they were quite early, and there was no need for a rush. But Teacher and the Goron Elder were soon engaged in conversation, so Link and Zelda slid out behind their backs.

"Hey, Zelda... um..." Link said cautiously after they were outside, overlooking the middle of the Village.

"Are you going to say what I think you're going say?" Zelda asked curiously.

"Um, depends on what you think I was going to say,"

"Well, I was thinking..." She moved closer and took Link's hand. "C'mon Link, you were going to say it anyway, and you have to sooner or later. I think you know the answer too. Remember? Anjean asked us to keep watch over Hyrule, and your supposed to help me. And besides... I think so too..."

She moved even closer, her face inches from Link's, and before Link knew what he was doing, because he didn't, he kissed her. Link didn't expect this. He had experience fighting monsters, driving a train, and saving Hyrule, but nothing could prepare him for this. It was nonetheless breathtaking, and they broke apart and shyly moved a bit apart.

This was a smart move, because Teacher came out the next moment, announcing the start of the meeting. They had moved into a semi-secluded corner, so they hadn't seen the others walk in.

Zelda made her way inside, still looking a bit flustered, and Link looked at Teacher questioningly. He mouthed back, "Stay out here," and slipped back inside.

_I can't believe it, I kissed her! And I thought holding hands was a bold step... _Link thought. _Never, in my life of saving Hyrule and anything else... That was amazing!_

A falling rock distracted Link from his thoughts. He put his ear to the Elders abode and listened carefully. The sounds of voices arguing drifted through the rock, though faint. In the background, he could hear Zelda trying to calm everybody down.

After what had just happened, Link felt a bit braver than normal, and marched in. The air instantly changed to silence, and all heads turned to face the boy in green.

"What business do you have here, child?" the Goron Elder said intimidatingly.

"You do not remember me, Elder? I am Link, Hero of Spirits. I wanted to know what the commotion was, and I heard the Princess was trying to talk to you all." Link replied, speaking with much more authority then he felt he had.

All of the Gorons bowed to Link, and the Elder spoke, "Oh, quite. I did not recognize you at first. What were you trying to say, fair Princess Zelda?"

"Well, I was trying to say that we've covered quite a bit, and we deserve a break for now. Meet back here about an hour." Zelda said exhaustedly.

At this everyone got up and filed out of the Elder's home, each patting Link on the back. Zelda and Link were last to exit and they found Teacher waiting outside for them.

"Zelda, I have some lunch in my bag for you, would you like to see the sights as we eat?" He said hopefully.

"Sorry, me and Link were going to go exploring by ourselves, could I have my lunch though?" She added this as an afterthought.

Teacher hesitantly pulled a bag of food out of his pack, and Zelda quickly snatched it. "What will I do with you Princess? You keep going off on adventures..."

"C'mon Teacher, cheer up. I'm getting older, I should be able to live a little," She said consolingly.

"Just not too much!" Teacher yelled at Zelda as Link took her hand and took off before their hour was wasted on listening to Teacher.

Link found a high cliff that overlooked the village and the surrounding area, but they couldn't be watched easily.

After Zelda had climbed up, they sat down. Link sat closer to Zelda than he usually would have, and asked casually, "Did you really mean everything you said?" Link knew she knew what he was talking about. "Or was it just in the moment?"

The last part almost broke Zelda's heart. "Link, I meant every word of it. I'll prove it." And then she kissed him again, but not worried because she knew Teacher couldn't see them, or climb the slope. She didn't think she really cared if Teacher found out anyway. That was all she could process before the kiss was all she thought of.

Link was surprised, but quickly got over the shock and kissed her back, waves of bliss collapsing upon his mind.

It could have been several days before they broke apart, but when they did, Link remembered all of the adventures he had with Zelda, for no reason at all. But it made him think of all he went through and thought that this was definitely worth it.

Link's thoughts changed to food, and even though he might be able to live off Zelda alone, he should have some real food. Unfortunately for him, he hadn't thought of this when he left very early that morning.

Zelda seemed to notice this too, and said, "Link, why didn't you bring food?" and giggled. She was flustered from the kiss, and suddenly everything was very funny. "You can share with me, you must be hungry."

"Thanks, Zelda..." Link said. He made up his mind to close the deal, and snuggled even closer to Zelda and said softly, "Love you Princess."

He smiled, it was surreal to hear himself saying that. He took the bread Zelda was offering him and said through a full mouth, "Thanks."

After a peaceful lunch, Link and Zelda headed back to the Elder's home. Nothing else really happened during the second half of the meeting, though Zelda still finished the meeting by saying, "We've gotten a lot accomplished today, and it's time we had all better be heading home. Good night!"

Link raced Zelda back to the train, and they had to wait for Teacher for some time. Once he returned, they boarded and went back to castle town.

"Link, get some sleep tonight please, but then you can some pick me up to go swimming tomorrow!" Zelda said more excitedly than she looked capable of. In fact, she looked like she could drop to sleep any moment, just standing up.

"You had better get some sleep too, Princess. Good night!," Link replied. Once Teacher turned a corner out of sight, he also whispered into her ear, "Love you." and kissed her on the cheek. Link walked slowly out of the castle, pondering over the events of the day.

* * *

Well, there you are, some of those fluffy clouds.


	4. Swimming

Link made sure to rest, he didn't want to be tired for today, he was finally going swimming with Zelda. Yesterday's events only made it better, he was glad to have gotten that out of the way. It didn't seem right, as Link wasn't a prince, but his girlfriend was royalty, a princess! But it still sounded surreal, _Zelda is my girlfriend..._ Link thought dreamily.

After a quick breakfast, he boarded the train, and headed to the castle to pick up Zelda. When he arrived, Teacher was standing outside the doorway to Zelda's room.

"Hello, Teacher," Link said cheerfully. Nothing could pop the balloon of happiness that swelled inside him.

"Hello, Link. Before I leave, I must ask you some questions... It seems you and the Princess are spending a lot of time together, and-"

"Link! Don't listen to him! Just get me out of here!" Link could hear Zelda pounding on the door as she said this.

Teacher started talking again, "So maybe you'd like to answer my questions?" He said this through the door, as if it were a real being.

"It doesn't concern you! Now step away from the door!" Zelda yelled angrily. Some of the guards had looked over to see what all the commotion was. "Teacher, you don't have total control over me, I am the princess of Hyrule you know."

Teacher sighed. "Well, I guess I'll find out in due time anyway..." He said disappointedly. He stepped aside and Zelda came flying out of the room. Apparently she was pushing on it the whole time.

She flew straight into Link, and both burst out laughing on the ground. Link felt like kissing her, but he knew better when Teacher was standing over them. "It _is_ my day off you know, Teacher. See you later!"

They both got up and ran for the train. They knew better then to stand around when Teacher wanted information.

When they got to the train, Link asked, "So, what did Teacher want to know?" even though he thought he already knew the answer.

"Oh, he noticed we were spending more time together, and thought we might be... y'know..." She replied shyly.

"In love?" Link whispered. He couldn't believe how much that being with Zelda had changed him, on normal terms he would never have the guts to say something like that.

Zelda giggled and kissed him quickly. "Let's go, I'm impatient," She said, getting into the passenger car.

Link jumped into the engineer's seat, and took off. After they had passed whittleton, Link looked back to see Zelda's head out the window, her eyes closed and her hair blowing in the wind. _I couldn't hope for any more... Nor should anybody else. I have the best girl in the land!_ He bragged to himself.

It wasn't too long before they crossed into the Ocean Realm, as Link was one of the best when it came to speed. They arrived and Zelda jumped out almost before they stopped.

She had changed during the ride, although Link had no idea how she had kept her balance while they were moving, but was glad which sped up the process so Link could get changed and then run to the beach. That's exactly what they did, and when the beach, Link started wading out towards the island of interest. It wasn't very special at all in fact, but it seemed like a nice place to relax because of how it was off-shore, but not to much.

As Link waded deeper, Zelda called, "Is it cold?"

Link turned around. "No, not really. Just start walking you'll get used to it."

Zelda eventually reached him, and before long they were swimming. "So, what do you plan on doing today?" Zelda asked.

"Oh, you know, swimming, relaxing, that sorta thing." Link looked over at Zelda and smiled.

Shortly after, their feet touched sand, and they waded up to the island. The sand was clean, not like someone had cleaned it, but more of the clean as nobody ever came out here. It was very small, the island, and very cozy, with the sun beating down on the warm sand gently.

They sat down when they got to the beach and Link sat next to Zelda again. He took her hand, Zelda didn't complain, and looked out to sea. He sat like that for a while, listening to the waves, and enjoying the company of the Princess. Zelda startled him by leaning over and kissing him on the cheek.

In response, Link turned his head and pressed his lips against hers. He wasn't afraid, after Zelda had consoled him, it had really brought out how much Zelda and him were meant to be together. The feel of her lips, and the smell of her hair was simply intoxicating, and Link pulled back somewhat reluctantly for breath.

"So, swimming..." Link said jokingly.

"It's going great," Zelda responded in a mocking tone. She got up and ran to the water's edge, and cupped her hands to hold water. She came back and dumped water on his head, which trickled down his face and neck.

Link shook his hair like a dog, spraying Zelda with droplets of water, and ran to the water and jumped in. "Come on in! The water's fine," he said with a smirk.

Zelda looked at him skeptically, then slowly waded out into the water. "Link, it's cold! I don't think was the best idea ever."

"We can go back in and spend the day doing something else, if you want," Link said.

"If it's okay with you, you were the one who wanted to check this out," Zelda replied somewhat guiltily.

"That's fine. I got my share of looks at this place. The only question is, where do you want to go next?" At this question, Link started swimming towards the main shore.

When they finally reached Papuchia Village on the mainland, Zelda had her answer ready. "How about we go to the Snow Realm and see Honcho?" Zelda asked when they had changed into warm dry clothes.

"But you wanted to leave because it was cold, I thought. And you want to go up to visit Anouki Village?"

"But Honcho must be getting lonely, all by himself inside that crazy head of his," Zelda protested, which made the two of the them start laughing. They knew how crazy old Honcho could be.

"Alright, alright, we'll go." Link said still chuckling.

"All aboard!" Zelda yelled, reminding Link of the days of adventure, still not too long ago, and he smiled to himself as he took off towards the Snow Realm.


	5. Honcho & Co

After some time, Link and Zelda reached the Village of the Anouki in the Snow Realm, and made a beeline straight for Honcho's house up on the top of the snow-covered hill. They came in slowly, as it was dark, except for a flame lit in the center of the room. Honcho was hunched over it, and when he heard the two enter, he looked up quickly.

"Fish!" he yelled.

"Um... hi?" Zelda said reluctantly.

"Why hello, Princess... and Link too!" he chuckled afterwards as if it was funny.

"Hey Honcho, what's up?" Link asked casually.

"Everything! Nothing! The monsters are gone! Hooray! But I'm out my guard duties! Too bad, it was fun..." he answered.

"Uh, are you alright Honcho?" Zelda spoke Link's thoughts.

"Of course, but the others would want to see you, don't keep them waiting... Heh... Heh-heh... Hehe-heh-heh-eh-he-he!" Honcho was laughing hysterically for some reason, and was a truly strange sight.

"C'mon Zelda..." Link edged out the door.

Zelda followed Link out the door, and once in the sunlight she said, "Wow, don't you think Honcho's been alone a bit long? He seemed... crazier than usual."

"Yeah... Let's go say hi to the other Anoukis first though before we leave." Link replied in turn.

In the middle of their round, it had started snowing, and by the time they were on the way back to the train, it was blowing all over. They stood next to the train, but something possessed Link to kiss Zelda in the midst of the snow, it seemed like an almost romantic chance, and Link took it.

Right as Zelda started to enter the passenger car, Link made his move. "Princess," he said, and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hope you had a good day," he whispered before leaning in to kiss her.

It was cold, and the wind blew about them, but Zelda's warmth kept Link warm, as he was pressed up close, and her lips on his. As they stood in the cold, snow swirling about them, Link knew that he loved Zelda, and that she loved him too.

"Alright... Um... All aboard!" Link said sheepishly, and climbed into the engineer's seat, and Zelda clamored into the car without a word, still flustered.

Link pulled up to castle town just in time, as it was starting to get dark. He walked Zelda up to the castle, and when they reached her headquarters, he simply said, "'night Princess. I'm going to go back to Aboda tonight."

"Aw..." Zelda pouted, but gave Link a peck on the check and walked into her room with a small, "Goodnight."

Link's trip back home didn't seem to take long, as most of his mind was on Zelda, and everything that had happened in the last two days. Link thought of how it had started with holding hands, overlooking the land, and then turned into something like what had happened in Anouki Village.

He quickly fell asleep, even amid Niko's snores, and dreamed of snow, and the adventures in the Snow Realm he had before Malladus fell. And that, is where we end this chapter in the large and endless sequel to the adventure of the Hero of Spirits.

* * *

There you go. The end... For now... Check out the notes section.


	6. Notes

1st Chapter – This would have been my original one-shot, if not for the fact I wanted a bigger story, so I stretched it out and only made Link hold hands with Zelda. I got the idea somewhat from other stories I've read, and thought I'd implement my own way of doing things. I now realize some things like, 'put it into first gear' sounded kinda cheesy, but I left it there, as there wasn't much 'cheeseyness' in it.

2nd Chapter – I must admit, I really wanted to put a story in there. I saw so many chances I could put in a change that would take 10 chapters to solve, but I left it and continued with the straight ZeLink. And yes, I know, there wasn't much fluff, but I didn't realize until the end, so I threw some in at the end and hoped it would hold until the next chapter.

3rd Chapter – Well, there it is, Link and Zelda finally kissed. I had to throw some kinda ice-breaker in there too, so... Well, I was going to shorten the chapter, but I felt I had to continue a bit to give a nice transition.

4th Chapter – Well, this one's just mainly a continuation on the original plan, and obviously some fluff. I know, I know... "It's kinda like some other fanfic I read", etc. _It wasn't done purposely._ I changed what they were doing from swimming to going to the Snow Realm, because I didn't really know how to write a 'swimming scene' and didn't think it was turning out too well. I thought about ending it here, but you guys have been sending me so many positive reviews, I had to continue a bit longer.

5th Chapter – I had some fun thinking this chapter up. When I made the joke of 'crazy old Honcho' the idea sprang up to make Honcho way crazier than usual. I wanted the chapter to be all funny, but as the last chapter, I had to throw in the element of the ZeLink fluff, as that was the big thing in this fic. So, I put some more in where it seemed the most romantic, in the snow, and of course the good-night kiss. :D This one was kinda short, and late because at the time I write this, I'm participating in NaNoWriMo '10.

Final Thoughts – I really enjoyed writing this, and I hope I updated quick enough for you guys. :D I got a lot of positive feedback, and that really kept me going. I also appreciate constructive-criticism. On the note of content, I do hope I achieved my goal in switching in between things like 'Zelda' and 'Princess' enough, to keep the flow going. You can be sure more ZeLink will be to come, it was interesting and fun writing fanfic about a game. I really like the Spirit Tracks setting, as that game had the cute toon Link and Zelda, but with Zelda being in on the adventure and everything, it made the game more ZeLink without any added stuff, except of course, the scene where Link and Zelda hold hands after Malladus falls. (Oops, spoilers! No, not really, just kidding. But it is a really good ending. You should watch it.) I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did, and keep checking back for more Fan-Fiction!


End file.
